


Either Way is Fine

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Mayo Chiki!
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Fingering, Lingerie, Massage, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Handicrafts Club accidentally catch Subaru in an exposing act, becoming aware of her true gender. Kanade finds a way of keeping them quiet that will let them live out their wildest fantasies. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Way is Fine

The Handicraft Club had a lot to do with hands, and very little to do with crafts. Three of its most prominent members, Kureha Sakamachi, Masmune Usami and Nakuru Narumi, were currently at the park, looking for more information on Subaru. Yes, Subaru Konoe, the butler who had captured the hearts of the whole school. They were dressed as inconspicuously as possible, which meant a trenchcoat and sunglasses for all of them.

“It’s rare that Subaru has some alone time. I can’t wait to see what he’s doing at the park,” said Nakuru, “Maybe if I gave him these glasses...”

“My brother said not to go here, so it must be important,” said Kureha.

“Shh! He’s coming this way,” said Usami.

Subaru, dressed in his finest suit, walked past the tree. He was holding his legs together, with a nervous look on his face. Subaru had just finished running a marathon for the school, hosted by his lady Kanade Suzutsuki, and needed to recharge. After drinking an abnormally large amount of sports drinks, this was the natural conclusion. The restrooms were far away, and Subaru couldn’t run nearly as fast under these conditions.

Subaru lowered his pants, revealing a pair of... panties? Ones with a cute sheep print on them at that. Usami thought Subaru was doing that weird crossdressing thing again, but it was Nakuru who was the first to observe something unnatural. There was nothing flopping out of those panties. Even if he was a little on the small side, she would’ve seen something.

Subaru held a squatting position, and comfortably urinated into the grass. Nakuru stared at the sight, blushing bright red. Several new doujin ideas were beginning to form in her head. Usami tried to look away, feeling like she had crossed a line. Kureha’s eyes had blanked. She stammered over the other two, and almost crushed the tree’s trunk out of surprise.

“Subaru is really a... wo-wo... a girl?”

Subaru heard the three behind her, and, not even bothering to pull up her panties, ran behind them and knocked them on the back of their heads. “Butler Knuckle!” could be heard echoing through the park, followed by the sounds of crows flying over the horizon. The members of the Handicraft Club saw the world before them turn to black.

* * *

A small inn owned by the Suzutsuki family had opened itself up for three unconscious guests that afternoon. The first floor was cleared of people. The lounge had become a den of lust, with the room promptly redecorated to feel like a lovers’ bedroom. Kanade thought it was a little much, but the looks on the faces of the club members when they woke up would be worth it.

Kanade, her long hair flowing down her back, was standing just outside the lounge beside Subaru. Both of them were nearly naked. Kanade was wearing black lace lingerie that exposed her pussy. Her bra was just as thin, revealing her hardened nipples to the warm breeze blowing in from the sliding door.

“You’re not ready yet, Subaru,” said Kanae.

Subaru was completely naked. She was hiding her small breasts with her hands while covering up her crotch. This wasn’t what she wanted to do at all. Yet, she had been seen in her butler uniform doing something like that. The Punyuru excuse wouldn’t work this time.

Kanade revealed a transparent strap-on with a 14 centimeter dildo on it, designed to fit Subaru’s skin tone. A small egg was located near where her clitoris would be, and a plug for her pussy had been strapped onto the underside.

“Put this on,” Kanade said.

“Will that work?” asked Subaru nervously, “I mean, I still have breasts...”

“All the proof they’ll need is in the crotch,” said Kanade, grabbing onto the penis and wriggling it around. Subaru felt the gadgets behind the dildo start to move, and let out a small yelp. “It’s cute on you. Let’s go wake them up.”

Kanade walked over to the couch where the three stooges were resting. Usami had taken a couch to herself, and Kureha was resting her head on Nakuru’s large, brown breasts. All of them were in their underwear. The lady of the Suzutsuki family strutted in front of her drowsy guests, propping her leg up on the table in front of them.

“Good morning,” said Kanade seductively.

“Where are we?” asked Usami.

“You’re in my love nest, Usagi,” said Kanade. “Kureha, Nakuru, you too. I know you witnessed one of my butler’s most private moments.”

“You mean that Subaru’s a...” Nakuru started.

“Now, let’s not be hasty,” said Kanade, “I don’t want this to get out. The Suzutsuki family has enough staff, so I’ll give you two choices. I’ll either sponsor the Handicrafts Club with a large sum of money, or Subaru and I can fuck you.”

This was a side of Kanade they had never seen before. She spoke those words with conviction, and the way she wore her underwear was seductive even to a girl. Kureha was the first to speak up, willing to take the sexy option. Nakuru agreed with her, nodding her head. With the club having made their stand, Kanade called Subaru into the lounge.

Subaru hid her breasts. Kanade’s ideas were correct. The dildo jiggled as she walked into the room. All three girls were impressed by the size of “his” dick, not to mention that it was already erect. Kanade got down on her knees and grabbed it in her hands, licking from the middle of the shaft to the head.

“Did you...?” asked Kureha.

“I helped get Subaru like this,” Kanade said. She wasn’t technically lying. “He’s ready for any of you. So, who’s it going to be? Perhaps an orgy?” She sounded like she wanted them to do that. Usami, hesitatingly, pushed herself off the couch and offered to take on Subaru first.

“Nakuru looks like she really wants to draw, and Kureha... I don’t want you to crush his thing,” said Usami. “I’ll treat him delicately. Even though I haven’t done anything with a... cock before.”

“That’s just what I expected from you, Usagi,” said Kanade with a wink.

“Usami!” she said back.

Usami unhooked her bra, revealing her modest breasts. She pushed them up with her hands, showing them to Subaru. “I know my breasts aren’t very big, but I hope you enjoy them,” said Usami.

Subaru cautiously put one of her hands out and massage Usami’s breast. It was about as big as her own. She could feel the nipple stiffening under her touch. Usami felt turned on, a stain starting to form at the bottom of her panties. Subaru tried to distract Usami away from her breasts, and carefully asked for something else.

“Can you... suck on it?” she asked.

“O-okay,” Usami said, “I’m doing this for you, you know.” She bent down, coming to eye level with Subaru’s cock. She thought the color of it was a little off, but she had never seen a penis before. She couldn’t really be sure. Usami opened her mouth wide and took the entire cock in her mouth at once. She moved her head up and down, making sure to slurp against the shaft with her tongue.

“My mouth feels so full,” she thought.

Subaru was reacting appropriately, feeling the buzzing of the egg against her clitoris. She felt a little disappointed that she was getting more out of this than she was. Usami had her mouth halfway down the pole when she mumbled a question to Subaru.

“It’s not throbbing,” she said. Subaru asked her to repeat it. Usami removed the penis from her mouth, a trail of spit linking her mouth and the head. “Your dick isn’t throbbing. Nothing’s leaking out of the head either. It’s almost like...”

Usami grabbed the penis with her hands, pulling it out to reveal Subaru’s pussy. The egg was humming uninterrupted. Subaru came at the moment the plug was pulled out of her pussy. She released her hands, exposing her breasts.

“Subaru’s a girl!” Kureha said.

“Oh my, that is true,” said Kanade. “Well, you already took the offer. We’ll make you feel good, and you tell nobody that you found out about this. Not even Jiro.”

“Milady, is this really the right thing to do?” asked Subaru. Her pussy was wet and throbbing, revealing itself in front of the room.

“It feels good, so it must be right,” said Kanade. “It doesn’t matter how many guys or girls there are. You can always find ways to make love. Like this.” She took the strap-on from Subaru, and inserted the still wet plug into her own pussy. She strapped it on and swung the cock around, pointing it towards Nakuru.

“Suzutsuki!” said Nakuru, “It... fits you. That’s weird.”

“Strip, Nakuru. Show me those wonderful breasts,” said Kanade, tweaking her nipples. Nakuru, who was always nervous about her huge breasts, removed her top. Her pink-brown nipples, standing out against her tanned skin, were hard. Nakuru swallowed her pride and stood up. She held her arms at her side and thrust her waist out, shaking her breasts.

“Nakuru Nakuru!” she said. “Okay! What do you want to do?”

“Lay down,” said Kanade. Nakuru lay flat on the wide couch. She spread her legs, folding her knees into an M shape. Kanade grabbed Nakuru’s hefty breasts and wildly massaged them with her hands. Seeing the flesh move about freely beneath her grip was thrilling. Nakuru’s nipples and areola were sticking out above her breasts, being squeezed between Kanade’s fingers.

Kanade rubbed her exposed nipples against Nakuru’s. Her nipples were larger, pushing against Nakuru’s with force. Nakuru’s panties were coated in a layer of sticky love juice. Kanade smirked and pushed Nakuru to the ground. The strap-on, covered in her and Usami’s saliva, slid along Nakuru’s stomach. Kanade pushed it between her breasts, taking a seat on Nakuru’s stomach.

“You’re pretty light for someone so plump,” said Nakuru. “How do you do it?”

“That’s a girls’ secret,” said Kanade. She thrust her strap-on between Nakuru’s breasts. She pushed them together, wrapping them around the toy. Nakuru felt her nipples rubbing against each other. Kanade pumped against the spot between her breasts, soothing them with a warm, slippery touch. Nakuru was feeling hornier; her glasses were starting to fog up.

“You’re leaking,” said Subaru, “I’ll tend to that.”

Subaru pulled back Nakuru’s panties and began eating her pussy. She had a thick bush of pubic hair, almost like a sheep, Subaru thought. This was just as Nakuru had imagined. Subaru was a boy in her fantasies, but she was licking her crotch the way she had always imagined. Delicate flicks of the tongue, not letting a drop spill, paying special attention to the clitoris; Nakuru was in heaven. The feeling of Subaru’s wet tongue slinking inside her made her moan in pleasure.

“This smell... it’s making my head dizzy,” said Usami. She had her face to Subaru’s crotch earlier. While it wasn’t a man’s smell, it was still a sexual one. She crawled on all fours, waving her butt behind her, and turned over. Usami stretched her tongue up towards Subaru’s pussy, continuing the job she had started earlier. Unlike the dildo, this was fully natural, and still kind of beautiful. Usami spread Subaru’s lips with her fingers. The lubrication dripped down her hands, where she licked it off.

“There, now you’re throbbing,” said Usami. “It tastes really fresh.”

“Thank you... Usami,” said Subaru. “You’ve brought me to orgasm twice today. You might be good at this.”

Usami didn’t know how to react. “Either way is fine,” she said, “Boy, girl, you’re still Subaru. Making love counts as making friends, right?” Kanade laughed. She was a tsundere through and through.

“That’s no fair! You’re leaving me out,” said Kureha.

“Kureha, come over here,” said Kanade, “Suck on my nipples. I’ll give you something really good in return.”

“Really?” asked Kureha.

Kureha, completely nude with her pussy dripping, approached Kanade’s breasts. The way the fabric wrapped around them made them seem bigger, somehow. Kureha took hold of the right breast with her strong grip, and put her mouth over Kanade’s nipple. She sucked on it passionately, becoming engrossed in the milky taste of Kanade’s breasts.

Kanade lowered one of her hands towards Kureha’s pussy, thrusting three fingers in at the same time. Kureha shouted in surprise, but slowly got used to it. Her sucking increased, drawing the tip of Kanade’s nipple further into her mouth. Down below, Nakuru was licking the tip of Kanade’s dildo as it drew closer to her mouth. It was a fake penis, but seeing anything remotely resembling one up close was helping her with her future drawings.

Usami and Subaru’s heads were feeling light from the overload of feminine scents surrounding their heads. Usami felt her body tightening. She was going to cum, and soon. Subaru, who was between the two of them, was the first. She released her love honey onto Usami’s face. Usami licked it up. When she swallowed, the taste made her cum as well.

Kanade grabbed the back of Kureha’s head, pushing her closer to her breast. Her nipples twitched in Kureha’s mouth, and the feelings of lust in her head reached the breaking point. She released Kureha, and drew her fingers out of the girl’s pussy. Kureha felt Kanade’s fingertips brush past her clitoris.

Kanade pulled off the strap-on and squatted over Nakuru’s face. Kureha, leaning up against the couch, came. The two girls’ pussies, slimy with love honey, released small drops of the clear liquid onto Nakuru’s face. Nakuru, holding the strap-on dildo head in her mouth, came the last. Her breasts jiggled wildly. Everyone collapsed onto the carpet, a smile crossing their faces.

While still in the nude, Subaru offered to make up for the trouble. She asked the Handicraft Club members to rest on the inn’s futons, where she would give them a massage. Kanade wanted to be included too. The four of them, their butts in the air, were presented before Subaru. She had never done this many people before, but this would clear up this whole ordeal once and for all.

Kureha’s butt was firm. Her tiny frame didn’t provide much to massage. It took a while to get her going. Usami tried to make it look like she wasn’t enjoying it that much, but the way her body felt hot when Subaru’s hands touched her said otherwise.

Subaru made sure to get under Nakuru and Kanade’s stomachs, rubbing their breasts. Nakuru, in particular, said this took a huge burden off her back. She would have to do this more often. Kanade, being herself, spread her legs and lifted up her butt, teasing Subaru for a pussy “massage”. Subaru gave her lady’s sopping snatch a little service, trying to brush it off as nothing.

This didn’t work as well as she thought. Subaru finished up her massage of the club members, and, through a combination of playing with their pussies and rubbing their backs with her touch, brought them all to climax.

“Where did you learn this from?” asked Nakuru.

“She learned it from me,” said Kanade.

This wasn’t news to Kureha, but to the other two, it was an incredible revelation. Before long, the Handicrafts Club had changed back into their clothes. Kanade directed them to the door. She was nice enough to give the additional funding for their club anyway, considering it a “thank you” for the good lay.

“So, how is she going to make sure we forget all of this?” asked Usami.

“I wonder if Suzutsuki will let me borrow that dildo,” said Nakuru, “It’s not as good as a pair of glasses, but I could use a model for my drawing...”

“It’s not like she can get the drop on us again,” said Kureha.

There came a voice behind them. When next they awoke, they would be back at the park, nothing in their minds but vague memories of pleasure and a bump on the head.

“Butler Knuckle!”


End file.
